marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cut Man
Cut Man is the second episode of the first season of the Netflix exclusive television series Daredevil. Synopsis Murdock makes a near fatal error while trying to save a kidnapped boy, and finds an unlikely ally when he needs saving himself. Plot Years ago, before Matt Murdock was blinded, he watched his father Battlin' Jack Murdock box on television. When Jack got home after the fight, Matt would wait up for him, discuss the fight and stitch his father's wounds. Jack got paid well, whether he won or lost. After Matt was blinded, he would stay in Fogwell's Gym as his father practiced. One day, two thugs came into the gym and spoke with Jack; Roscoe Sweeney wanted him to take a fall during the match against Carl Creel. Not knowing that Matt was listening, Jack originally refused, but when his son's life was threatened, Jack told them that he would lose. On the night of the fight, Jack beat Creel. He was later found dead in an alley. Two days ago, Matt Murdock heard the screams of a boy abducted from his father's truck. Murdock attempted to rescue the boy and was beaten terribly. Santino finds Murdock in a dumpster outside his apartment building and tells Claire Temple, who saves Murdock's life. When a Russian thug comes looking for Murdock, he gets captured and interrogated for the location of the boy. Temple is told to relocate because the Russians who beat Murdock for upsetting their schemes in the sex slave trade will come for her. Temple tells the man she calls "Mike" where she will be in case she must stitch more of his wounds. Meanwhile, Foggy Nelson and Karen Page get drunk to ease Page's fears about New York City. Murdock goes to the hideout of the Russian thugs and fights relentlessly. Nine gangsters fall against Murdock's skill. Murdock then frees the boy and carries him to his father. Cast Main Cast: *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page *Elden Henson as Foggy Nelson *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple Guest Stars: *Peter Gerety as Silke *John Patrick Hayden as Jack Murdock *Skylar Gaertner as Young Matt Murdock *Alex Falberg as Semyon *Moisés Acevedo as Santino *Kevin Nagle as Roscoe Sweeney *Susan Varon as Josie *Erick Abbate as Boy *Dean Neistat as Officer Ray Peters *William Mercado as Second Cop *Phil Cappadora as Personal Aide (uncredited) *Steve Ferrarie as Russian Mobster (uncredited) *Frankie Verroca as Strung-out Junkie (uncredited) *Ralph Cashen as Clint Peterson (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Tom Belkin *Unknown Actor as Rob Donohue *Unknown Actor as Fran *Unknown Voice Actor as Ed Appearances Locations *New York City, New York **Jack Murdock's House (flashback) **Fogwell's Gym (flashback) **Matt Murdock's Apartment **Claire Temple's Apartment **Nelson and Murdock Law Office **Josie's Bar **Troika Restaurant **Karen Page's Apartment (mentioned) **Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **Saint Agnes Orphanage (mentioned) *Okinawa, Japan (mentioned) *Oklahoma (mentioned) Events *Rescue of the Kidnapped Boy *Assassination of Jack Murdock Items To be added Vehicles To be added Organizations *Nelson and Murdock *New York Bulletin *Union Allied Construction *New York City Police Department *M&R Credit Union (mentioned) Mentioned *Price *Canero *Morris *Carl Creel *Daniel Fisher *Mira Donohue *Lloyd Wagner * Trivia *In Fogwell's Gym, posters on the wall name "The Dish" Petrie and "Soldier" Pokaski, a reference to Co-Executive producers of the show Joe Pokaski and Douglas Petrie. References External Links * Category:Daredevil (TV series) Episodes